Midnight Stroll
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Chloe Beale had respect for a lot of things, but personal space was not one of them.What happens when Beca decides to help Chloe out with her regrets about experimenting? One-shot.


**Hi there! So recently Pitch Perfect has gone from being somewhat of a guilty pleasure to just an out and out pleasure and I'm completely captivated by the relationship between Beca and Chloe! So much so that this one-shot just seemed to come flying out, it's based on _that_ scene in the tent and what I would have love to have happened afterwards. It's my first time writing for this fandom so I would love to know what you guys think of the story. **

**I've loved writing this one so much that I actually have a multi-chapter story starting to take shape starring Beca/Chloe, so if you like this I would love to share it with you guys.**

 **Enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination. All the characters belong to Universal.**

* * *

 **Midnight Stroll**

Chloe Beale had respect for a lot of things, but personal space was not one of them. Beca Mitchell should have realised when she met the fiery redhead that there was something different about her, a kind of energy that oozed out of her, infecting anyone who got too close. It was this energy that had stopped Beca throwing a punch the moment Chloe had burst into her shower unannounced, although she had at the time been far too shocked to do anything but gape like a fish as Chloe babbled.

Chloe had been invading her personal space ever since, whether it was the light touches on her arm whenever she brushed by, accompanied by a million-watt smile, to the bone crushing hugs that the redhead insisted on giving her whenever they saw each other, and then there were the hugs that came out of nowhere, hugs that Chloe used her whole body for, wrapping round Beca like she was never going to let go. In the beginning Beca's body would stiffen, waiting for the embrace to end, but when it became apparent that Chloe was not going to stop Beca learnt to relax into the redhead, and even found herself enjoying the contact.

Whenever Beca asked Chloe if she had always been this way the redhead would just toss her head back, chuckle and shoot Beca a smile that always made something flip low in Beca's stomach. She tried not to think too much about this, after all Chloe gave that radiant smile to everyone, it wasn't special. But when she was lying awake some nights, thinking through a new mix in her head the memory of how the smile made her feel would cross her mind, derailing her train of thought.

The first year with the Bella's passed in a flash, with highs and lows. Beca would never have thought at the beginning of the year that she would come to care so much about the fortunes of an a cappella group, or care so deeply for its members. The finale at the Lincoln centre was the most exhilarating moment of Beca's life, she had never felt more alive and as the adrenaline coursed through her body her eyes had locked with a shining pair of bright blue eyes across the stage. Beca couldn't help the grin that split her face as Chloe beamed back at her, rolling her eyes and opening her arms Beca jerked her head, the redhead squealed and within seconds had covered the distance between them throwing herself into Beca's arms.

Beca put the warmth that spread throughout her entire body down to the rush of the moment and the events of the night, it was with this that she clutched Chloe tighter to her, burying her face deep in the mane of red hair grinning blissfully. Life couldn't get much better.

* * *

Three years later and Beca was still smiling, only not as blissfully. Her final year with the Bella's was threatened by an impromptu flash by the Bella's boisterous Australian. World's was their only chance to redeem the Bella's reputation, the thought sometimes woke Beca in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. After a moment of lying awake, staring at the ceiling she would shake herself out of it, she was Beca Mitchell, she did not wake up in cold sweats, especially about a cappella.

The year only seemed to go from bad to worse with Beca struggling to juggle the Bella's and her internship, her stress levels rising more and more every day. Of course Chloe noticed the change, even though Beca never told her the real reasons why, the redhead seemed to know every subtle change in her mood. Beca felt she had had more back rubs in the past six months then she would ever have in her life, normally she would never allow such prolonged contact but with Chloe it was a given that Beca accepted the redhead's affection without complaint, because complaining did nothing to stop the tidal wave of affection that was Chloe Beale.

Things don't seem like they're destined to improve for the Bella's and much to Beca's chagrin the group find themselves on a retreat so that they can 'rediscover their sound'. Beca had refused to come, it was of course Chloe who convinced her to go, and it was shamefully easy. All the redhead had to do was widen her eyes and push her lower lip out until Beca threw her hands up in the air and reluctantly agreed, to which Chloe beamed with delight and smothered Beca with another one of her trademark hugs.

* * *

Beca settled on her back in the tent, shifting her weight slightly to try and find a more comfortable position, she soon discovered that this was in fact going to be impossible and with a huff crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows furrowed. After Fat Amy had left the tent to in her own words 'see a man about a horse' Beca shifted onto her left hand side, only to come face to face with Chloe, who as usual looked completely unfazed by their proximity.

"What are we doing?!" Beca whispered sharply.

"We're bonding." Chloe said, her voice staying as calm and blissful as it always did, which on anyone else would cause Beca to roll her eyes, or punch them in the face but on Chloe she found it tolerable, just. "You seem tense do you need a backrub?" the redhead carried on bringing her right hand up to card the hair on the top of Beca's head.

Beca twitched her head out of the way. "Several body parts are rubbing my back right now thank you." She replied scathingly.

"You know Beca, we're very close, but I feel like this retreat is really gonna let us discover everything about each other." Chloe whispered.

"Is that right?" Beca asked resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she didn't know how much more she could take learning about her fellow Bella's, what with already knowing far too much about Fat Amy's toilet habits and if the very few things that Lily ever said were a true indication of what was going on in her head then Beca was happy being kept in the dark.

"You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college." Whatever Beca had been expecting Chloe to say next, it most certainly hadn't been that, although she shouldn't necessarily have been surprised. Chloe would from time to time come out with sentiments like that hinting at a regret that she never followed through with and had Beca wondering if perhaps sometimes she was being serious. It was then that Beca realised that Chloe's first statement hadn't been about the Bella's, but about the two of them.

This realisation along with Chloe's words caused an odd sensation in Beca's chest that she couldn't identify, she quickly put it down to claustrophobia and shuffled awkwardly back onto her other side but not before she had proclaimed. "You're so weird."

She could hear the smile in the "Thanks," that Chloe sent back her way.

"I wanna go home." Beca pouted as she closed her eyes, she felt something small, warm and wet flick against her nose. Opening her eyes, she saw Lily, inches away from her face, tongue gently touching her nose. The urge to let out a scream rose so strongly that Beca almost had to swallow it down, there were too many bodies pressed against her, too many smells assaulting her nasal passages, and at that very moment too many feelings swirling around in her stomach. Chloe's last sentence replayed again and again in her head, did Chloe actually want to experiment or was it just another one of her throwaway comments? If so was she looking to Beca for the experimentation, or expect Beca to find someone for her?

She was pulled from her panicked spiralling thoughts by Fat Amy's groan from outside the tent, and as gross as her observations were Beca was happy for the distraction, though this happiness was short lived as the girls broke out into a song. Stuffing her fingers in her ears Beca didn't wholly disagree with Cynthia-Rose's outburst of "What kind of white shit is this?!"

After the singing had died down and Fat Amy had crawled back into the tent, proclaiming that she didn't advise heading out anytime soon without a gas mask the girls started to drift off into sleep. Hushed whispers turned into heavy breathing, and in some cases, Lily, loud snoring.

Beca stared up at the sloped ceiling of the tent, willing sleep to come. Between the roots digging into her back, the smell that hung in the air like a fog, and Chloe's words repeating over and over again she knew that sleep would not be coming any time soon.

A subtle movement to her left caught her attention and turning her head she saw that Chloe had shifted in her sleep, moving closer to Beca, they were now so close that Beca felt she could count all the other girl's eyelashes if she wanted to. Chloe sighed softly shifting even more, her cheek brushing against Beca's, their lips mere centimetres away. Beca couldn't help that realise that all it would take would be the merest of movements forward to connect their lips.

It was at that moment that Chloe opened her eyes, bright blue eyes locked on with Beca's and there was no disguising the flip in her stomach this time. Chloe's lips pulled up in barest hint of a smirk that Beca decided right then and there was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Me either." Beca responded, trying to ignore the clamminess in her palms and the way her heart seemed to be beating ten times faster than usual. There was a look in Chloe's eyes that Beca couldn't identify, but what she did know was that it was luring her in, deeper and deeper, and with every second that passed without breaking eye contact Beca knew that the chances of her coming back were disappearing.

"Are you still being weird?" Beca asked a moment later, more to break the silence than actually ask the question.

Chloe gave a small shrug. "Depends what you mean by weird."

"Weirder than usual." Beca replied, Chloe still hadn't broken eye contact and Beca was struggling to concentrate on forming words. It was like there was a fog clouding round her head, obscuring her vision and making the world distort, this fog she knew was all Chloe and it had been there ever since the other girl had barged into her shower all those years ago, getting stronger and stronger.

"If you mean still thinking about my college regrets than yes." Chloe blinked, the spell was broken for the second that her eyes were closed, but as soon as they opened again Beca felt her throat constrict and air push between her lips. "I most definitely am." Chloe murmured seemingly more to herself than Beca, biting her lower lip, it could have been a trick of the light but Beca swore that she saw Chloe's eyes drop down to Beca's lips as she continued to bite her lower lip in a maddeningly irresistible way.

Beca felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach, and for a moment it felt like the tent was spinning, the urge to lean forward and kiss Chloe returned ten-fold and almost knocked the wind out of her. Chloe was all around her, she couldn't think, she could barely breath. Her head moved forward a couple of centimetres more, feeling Chloe's breath ghost over her face, a little further and they would be touching.

She had to get out.

"I need to go to the toilet." Beca blurted out, sitting upright, she needed to get out of the tent as fast as possible. Unfortunately, this was not easy in a tent full of people, staggering to her feet she tried to pick her way to the entrance, moving with speed but not wanting to step on anyone, her progress was hindered when as she moved over Amy, the Australian rolled over in her sleep catching Beca's leg in a death grip, mumbling about the 'cute hairy little koala' Beca cursed internally and shook her leg free as roughly as she dared.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only a handful of seconds Beca stumbled out of the flap of the tent, falling over with a grunt of surprise. Pushing herself to her feet and dusting herself down she cast one last glance at the tent before walking off into the night.

Aubrey wasn't completely heartless, she had provided the girls was a toilet, even though Amy decided for some reason that she didn't need to use it. Set a few hundred metres away from the tent, away from any bear traps they had been promised, a small light on the hut guided Beca through the dark trees, occasionally stopping to probe a log in front of her. She managed to make it to the hut without seriously injuring herself, although a low slung branch she hadn't quite been expecting almost gave her a heart attack.

The toilet was more of a shack, the door creaking loudly when Beca eased it open, when she slipped inside she had to duck under a spider's web. After putting down the toilet seat down Beca gingerly sat down and released the breath she felt she had been holding ever since Chloe had opened her eyes earlier in the tent. The shack creaked in the wind, and not for the first time Beca cursed Aubrey Posen to hell and back, not only had she sent Beca out into the middle of nowhere and stuffed her in a tent full of people, but she had unwittingly opened up a crack in Beca's heart that she had been working to keep shut for years.

Beca's attraction to Chloe was undeniable, it had always been there, buried under the layers of friendship that had built up between the two, in all honesty it had never really bothered her before. Plenty of people had a crush on Chloe, male and female, it was impossible not to gravitate towards the redhead, and she hadn't given Beca a moment to collect herself ever since they had met.

But tonight had been different.

The look in Chloe's eye had sparked a feeling in Beca she had never felt before, one that felt completely alien, that thrilled and terrified her in equal measure.

The small light bulb set in the roof sputtered and flickered, drawing Beca out of her thoughts, looking up at the ceiling she started to feel like she was in a low budget slasher movie and at any second a masked killer was going to burst through the door and hack her to pieces.

She was just smiling at the ridiculousness of the thought when the door crashed open.

Beca screamed. Loudly. Hands flying up to her face to ward off whoever was attacking her, a familiar giggle penetrated her fear and lowering her hands she saw Chloe standing in the doorway, howling with laughter.

"DUDE!" Beca reached out and slammed the door shot, only to have it bounce back open, which of course made Chloe laugh harder, doubling over the redhead clutched at the door frame to keep herself upright.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Beca stood up and slammed the door shut again, this time making sure it stayed shut. "Don't you get why it's called personal space?! Because it's personal! You can't just barge in on people when they're on the toilet!"

"But…you weren't…even on the…toilet." Chloe managed to get the words out between peals of laughter, the sound clearer and sweeter than a bell. Despite herself Beca found an all too familiar smile stretching across her face, one that only Chloe seemed to be able to bring out, even when she was interrupting Beca during usual solo activities.

"That does not make it ok!" Beca shouted back.

"Awwww come on Beca!" Chloe was still laughing, although she seemed to have managed to get a handle on it somewhat. "I was just joking around. I'm sorry." The last two words came out as a whine, one that she knew the brunette was never able to resist.

Sure enough Beca opened the door a moment later, scowling at her best friend with all the ferocity she could muster. "Never do that again." She pointed an accusing finger in the redhead's face.

"I promise." Chloe's grin told her that the other girl had no intention of sticking to that promise. Beca pushed past her muttering under her breath, Chloe only caught a few words but 'unbelievable', 'lucky you're cute' and 'fucking hell' all reached the older girls ears, with a sly smirk Chloe hurried to catch up with the DJ, placing her hands on her waist she turned her to the left.

"Chlo."

"Mmmhmm."

"What are you doing? The tent is that way."

"I thought we'd take a little midnight stroll." Chloe murmured by her ear, the redhead's breath ghosting over the shell of ear caused a shiver to run down Beca's spine.

"Why would we take a midnight stroll when we could be all cosy in the tent with all the other girls?!" sarcasm dripped from Beca's voice and Chloe chuckled, squeezing Beca's hips once she slung an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

For a few moments the only sound around them was the rustling of the wind through the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl, Chloe seemed to know where they were going and Beca was happy to let her lead the way.

The pair emerged next to a river illuminated by the light of the full moon, the sound of the water lapping softly against the pebbles helped to soothe Beca's nerves, although she wasn't rightly sure what she was nervous about. Chloe pulled away from Beca to stroll down across the pebbles, without breaking her stride she leant down and plucked a stone up from the ground, tossing it casually into the air she flicked her wrist and sent the stone skimming out across the water. Beca tracked the stone as it bounced 5 times before sinking down out of sight.

Chloe turned to look back up at Beca, the moonlight struck her from behind, illuminating the individual strands in her hair and Beca felt her breath hitch in her throat, she was the most beautiful thing in the world in that moment. Chloe grinned, her smile lighting her up even more. "What?"

"Nothing." Beca shook her head, looking down at her shoes as they scuffed at the pebbles.

"So why were you outside pretending to go to the toilet?" Beca looked up at Chloe's question. The redhead was looking at her, bottom lip trapped between her teeth again as she smirked at Beca. In that moment Beca decided that it should be illegal for Chloe to make that motion, because whenever she did it became almost impossible for Beca to form a coherent thought in her head.

"I needed to be away from the smell of fart." She offered a few seconds later, instantly regretting it, Chloe giggled, releasing her lip and breaking the spell she had over the brunette, she looked like she might say something else but after a few seconds she turned away again, staring out over the river, a content smile playing on her lips.

"It's beautiful here." Chloe said a moment later.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." The brunette mumbled.

"Oh come on Beca, even a stone heart like yours can appreciate this kind of beauty." Chloe laughed spreading her arms out and turning on the spot.

"Stone heart?!" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Oh my mistake, I forgot that actually your heart is all nice and fluffy, just like your exterior." Chloe started back up towards Beca, coming to a stop a few feet away she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"You know sarcasm doesn't really go with the whole thing you've got going on there." Beca gestured her hands over Chloe's body. It was Chloe's turn to arch an eyebrow. "You should leave sarcasm to the professionals." Beca continued. The redhead rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Beca, much to Aubrey's chagrin.

"So what have I got going on here?" she asked coyly.

"Well, surely you don't need me to tell you." Beca said retreating back up the shore so she could lean against a tree trunk. Chloe cocked her head, waiting for Beca to continue. "Were you not the one who said you were pretty confident about it all."

"Yeah, that's true." Chloe giggled and Beca couldn't help but smile with her.

Silence descended on the two of them, Chloe went back to watching the scenery, and Beca went back to watching Chloe. The older girl always seemed to be so relaxed, comfortable in her skin, there was a part of her which envied Chloe for that. Beca had spent most of her life feeling like she was out of place, out of time and out of synch with most other people, and she was finding that ever since she had met Chloe that the other girl seemed to have made it her mission to drag Beca, often kicking and screaming, into a place where she could finally feel comfortable in her own skin.

Chloe had been looking down at her feet, and when she looked up Beca could see despite the darkness that there was something shining in the redhead's eyes, something that she had never seen before.

Chloe Beale was nervous.

"So about what I said earlier in the tent?" Chloe said, her voice quieter, more hesitant than usual. Beca shrugged, pretending not to know what the other girl was talking about even though her heart had just skipped a beat.

"What was that?"

Chloe arched her eyebrow again. "You know full well what."

"No, you're going to have to remind me." Beca smirked. Chloe tilted her head to one side looking up at Beca through long eyelashes.

"Maybe I could show you."

Beca's mouth suddenly went very dry, Chloe was walking slowly towards her, her hips swaying in a way captivated Beca, the look in her eyes had turned sultry, almost predatory, she was being stalked, Beca knew she should be confused, reluctant even, but as Chloe moved closer all she could think about was how she wasn't close enough yet.

"Dude! Are you seriously humming _Titanium_ right now?!" Beca demanded, struggling to hold back a laugh.

Chloe smirked but kept moving forward, still humming. "I told you, it's my lady jam." The redhead responded, coming within a few feet of the younger girl.

"You're such a dork!" Beca snorted. "We should head back to the tent." Pushing off Beca suddenly felt her back being slammed against the tree, all the breath driven from her lungs and between her parted lips. Chloe was suddenly right in front of her, surrounding her again, causing all of her senses to go into overdrive. Her eyes took in the brightness of Chloe's eyes, sparkling like sapphires in the moonlight, she could smell Chloe's shampoo, strawberry, and hear the slight quickening of the older girl's breathing as she braced herself against the tree, one hand on either side of Beca's head.

"Oh you're going nowhere." Chloe murmured, her voice was low, husky and sexy as hell. Beca felt it go straight to her lower stomach arousal pooling there.

"Uh huh." Was all she seemed to be able to manage, Chloe's face was centimetres away from her own, moving closer and closer.

Just before their lips touched Chloe hesitated, her eyes flickered up and locked with Beca's, and the brunette realised she was asking permission, even now when she looked sexier than Beca thought was possible she was still making sure that Beca was ok, in that moment Beca had never felt more grateful to the girl in front of her. She could think of only one way to show her.

Leaning forward Beca closed the remaining distance between the two of them, their lips meeting for the first time.

Like with everything else she did Chloe Beale poured all of herself into the kiss, there was nothing tentative about it, it was passionate, heated and hot. Beca clutched at Chloe's upper arms as their lips moved together, Chloe leant forward on her hands, pushing their bodies flush against each other. Beca felt the warmth spread all the way through her body from wherever Chloe's body touched her, much like it had on the stage after the ICCA finals. The fog that had been surrounding Beca since Chloe had first spoken in the tent had evaporated, leaving behind a wealth of sensations that were more heightened than anything Beca had felt in her life before. Bringing her hands up she cupped Chloe's face, pulling her even closer still, deepening the kiss by sweeping her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip.

The redhead hummed in surprise at the motion, blue eyes opening for a moment before she relaxed back into the kiss opening her mouth to Beca's silent request. When their tongues met Beca couldn't help the groan that bubble up in her throat as pleasure sparked through her body, she could feel Chloe smirking against her lips as the brunette's hands gripped her waist tightly fingers digging into the skin.

Chloe's smirk disappeared a few seconds later when Beca bit down on her lower lip, the redhead moaned loudly, the sound moving straight down through Beca to join the mounting pool of arousal, Beca repeated the motion causing Chloe to almost growl against her lips.

The need for air drove the pair apart, Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's, eyes shining in the darkness. "What are we doing?!" Beca panted, trying and failing shake the heady feeling that their kiss had caused. Chloe gave her a trademark smirk, pressing her lips gently against the corner of Beca's mouth.

"We're experimenting." She replied in a whisper, trailing her lips down across Beca's jaw, reaching the column of Beca's throat she placed several open mouth kisses on the pale skin, Beca tipped her head back against the tree giving the redhead more access. Chloe signalled her approval by scraping her teeth against Beca's pulse point, smirking as she felt the brunette's moan vibrate through her throat. Beca threaded her fingers into Chloe's hair, holding her closer as the older girl continued to assault her neck with her teeth, she gasped as Chloe bit down on the soft flesh, then released a moan when Chloe's tongue swept out to soothe the irritated flesh.

"Chloe." Beca heard a whine, it took a few seconds for her to realise that the noise had come from her. Her fingers scraped against Chloe's scalp, urging her on as delicious lips kissed down her throat, stopping every few seconds to bite and suck at the flesh, in the back of her mind Beca knew that Chloe was probably leaving marks, marks that would not be easy to explain tomorrow, but as Chloe's mouth reached her the edge of her sleeping shirt, pulling it down slightly so she could trail her teeth along Beca's collarbone, she found that she didn't care, all she cared about in that moment was Chloe, and how she needed the redhead's lips back against her own.

Urging Chloe away from her collarbone she wasted no time in reconnecting their lips, smiling as Chloe sighed happily into her mouth. This kiss was different from the first one, it was softer, slower, the passion was still there but both of them seemed to know that it wasn't something that needed to be rushed. Beca wound her arms round Chloe's neck, feeling the other girl smile against her lips.

It was at that moment that the gravity of what they were doing hit Beca, her lips faltered against Chloe's for a moment causing the older girl to pull back, concern flashing in her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Beca nodded, but the nod came a couple of seconds too late for Chloe who didn't look convinced. "Come one Becs, talk to me."

"I'm just…" Beca struggled to find words. "…thinking." She finished lamely.

"Thinking? That's dangerous Mitchell." Chloe replied, leaning forward and brushing her nose against Beca's. "Anyway why are you thinking when you have all of this pressed up against you." She cast her eyes down to where their bodies were still pressed together, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Beca rolled her eyes and slapped Chloe's shoulder softly.

"You're lucky you're so pretty." She laughed. Chloe pressed a hand against her chest, pretending to be bashful.

"You sure know how to charm a lady." She gushed, before her expression turned serious again. "Seriously though, what's on your mind?"

Beca thought for a moment trying to put into words the myriad of feelings that were swirling around in her brain, she had never been the best at voicing her feelings, unless it was through sarcasm. With Chloe she found that sarcasm didn't work, the redhead always seemed to see straight through her attempts to deflect attention from herself and pushed on, exposing the things that Beca never uttered to anyone else.

Chloe seemed to take Beca's silence as a silent command to move away and started to pull back, Beca's hands tightened around her neck, keeping her close. Chloe's expression was one of confusion as she looked back up to Beca.

"Do you not think this just feels…right." Beca blurted out suddenly, it seemed to take a couple of seconds for the brunette's words to sink in but when they did Chloe's face broke out in a smile so bright and happy that Beca felt her heart soar.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." The redhead whispered as she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Beca's lips, the kiss quickly deepened as both women finally acknowledged the fire between them, hands began to roam over clothes and soft moans pierced the quiet of the night. Beca gasped when Chloe bit down hard on her lower lip before pushing her tongue past the redhead's lips, fingers digging into Chloe's hips.

In a surprising show of strength Beca reversed their positions, Chloe let out a soft moan when her back was pressed against the tree, this moan deepened as Beca pressed her lips to the older girl's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses across the soft skin. Chloe's hands scratched down the DJ's back with just enough pressure to cause a shudder to pass through Beca's body and her lips to bite down hard on Chloe's throat. Beca moved her hands, which had been digging into Chloe's hips up to the lapels of her jacket, fisting it tightly in her hands to pull Chloe closer before starting to push it down the redhead's arms. Chloe leant forward, seeking out Beca's lips, the younger girl answered the request as Chloe's jacket fell to the ground.

Chloe squeaked when Beca's hands slipped inside her sleeping shirt to rest on the heated skin on her sides. "Beca." She mumbled as the smaller lips girls trailed across her jaw. "Beca. We should probably head back to the tent."

"Mmmm, I don't want to." Beca replied pressing kisses under Chloe's jaw. She pulled back and looked at Chloe, her eyes shining a few shades darker than usual. "You wanted to experiment." She said in response to Chloe's raised eyebrow. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you." Before Chloe could respond Beca had crossed her arms and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, letting it drop to join Chloe's jacket. The redhead's eyes widened as she took in the expanse of skin that had been revealed to her.

Beca shivered slightly as her shirt fell to the floor, luckily the night was a warm one, but a shiver still passed through her body and as she craned up to join her lips to Chloe's again she tried not to think too much about what she was doing, she was allowing her body to work on autopilot, something she only really allowed herself to do when she was creating mixes. There was a part of her brain that screamed at her to slow down, that this was _Chloe_ she was currently kissing, was currently half-naked in front of and there were surely boundaries about this kind of thing. That was when the image of Chloe naked in her shower at the beginning of the year flashed into her head, Chloe had never had any boundaries especially when it came to their friendship, the optimistic part of Beca's brain reasoned that there was no reason for what was happening right now to affect their friendship, Chloe wasn't that kind of person, so she pushed down the cautious side of her brain.

That proved easy to do when Chloe's fingers brushed against the side of her breasts, Beca let out a moan and pushed forward into Chloe's hand. The redhead hummed into their kiss as her fingers started to explore the brunette's chest, tentatively circling round a nipple, the noise that bubbled up in Beca's throat had the redhead grinning and repeating the action, desperate to hear it again. Spurred on by the noises she was eliciting in her friend Chloe broke their kiss and started to kiss down Beca's neck until she had reached the top of her chest. Looking up she caught Beca's eyes, the younger girl was breathing hard, her lips swollen from heavy kisses, Chloe allowed a smirk to pull at her lips, enjoying the way Beca's eyes darkened, keeping eye contact the redhead slowly closed her lips around Beca's nipple, taking in the harsh intake of breath above her with delight.

Beca couldn't rightly describe the sensations that were shooting through her body, all she knew that they were igniting a fire in every single part of her that burned brighter and hotter than anything she had ever felt before in her life. It was scary, it was thrilling and it was so unbelievable that if Beca couldn't feel every single atom of her being buzzing from the effect Chloe's mouth was having on her as it swirled round her nipple she would sworn that she was dreaming.

After she had lavished attention on one breast Chloe wasted no time in turning her attention to the other one, Beca threaded her fingers through Chloe's hair, scratching her scalp before urging the redhead back up to kiss her. She felt Chloe's hands on her hips and suddenly the redhead was guiding her away from the tree, their lips still connected, Beca tried to pull away so that she could look where they were going but Chloe shook her head, sucking on Beca's tongue. As they stumbled along, limbs wrapped together and lips moving together Beca's foot caught on a loose root and she tumbled back, Chloe on top of her, hitting the floor with a grunt as all the air was driven from her lungs.

"Oh my god Beca, are you ok?!" Chloe sat up sharply, concern colouring her tone, the sound of Beca laughing had the concern dissolve immediately.

"I'm fine." Beca chuckled, reaching up she tugged the front of Chloe's shirt, pulling her down for a kiss. Swinging one of her legs over Beca's body Chloe moved so she was straddling the other girl's hips, pulling back she sat up, lacing their fingers together, as she looked down at the small DJ, Chloe was struck by just how beautiful she was, chewing on her lower lip nervously. Chloe gave her a reassuring smile and reaching behind her pulled the back of her shirt up and over her head.

Beca's mouth went dry as Chloe's body was revealed to her, toned abs flexed in the moonlight, rising up to a pair of what Beca considered to be the most perfect breasts, although her experience with them was severely limited. Unable to help herself Beca reached her hands up, a little tentatively to touch them. Chloe seemed to sense her hesitance and taking her hands placed them firmly on her chest, Beca marvelled at the soft flesh under her fingertips, and even more at Chloe's reaction. As soon as Beca had touched her the older girl's head had tipped back, a loud groan slipping past Chloe's lips, her hips involuntarily grinding against Beca's, heat flushed to Beca's core and she lifted her hips to meet Chloe's movement, both girls groaning together at the delicious friction.

Needing to feel more Beca sat up, wrapping her arms around Chloe's back her mouth latched onto Chloe's chest placing hot opened mouth kisses before sucking Chloe's left nipple into her mouth. She could feel Chloe's moan vibrating in her chest as the redhead's fingers carded through Beca's hair. The brunette slid her hands round to Chloe's stomach, fingernails scraping against hard rock abs, which twitched under the touch, at the same time her teeth grazed Chloe's nipple.

"Beca." Chloe moaned at the sensation, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders she pushed the other girl down and back against the ground, hair falling around Beca's face. "You are beautiful." Chloe whispered, a smile that was so Chloe lighting up her face. Beca couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, which only caused Chloe's smile to widen.

"You're beautiful too." Beca mumbled, cheeks still stained pink under the intense stare at that the older girl was levelling at her. Threading her fingers round the back of Chloe's neck she pulled her down to kiss her, allowing herself some time to recover from the effect that the redhead had on her.

As the kiss deepened Chloe shifted her weight so that one of her thighs fell between Beca's leg, rolling her hips gently Chloe allowed her thigh to press against Beca's centre, Beca moaned softly and sucked hard on Chloe's tongue, the brunette's hands wandered over Chloe's back scraping against the skin with each roll of the other girl's hips.

Chloe's right hand drifted down Beca's body, index finger trailing across soft skin, mapping every plane and dip, reaching the waistband of Beca's shorts, Chloe broke the kiss to throw Beca a questioning look. Beca met her eyes and gave a slight nod, her eyes fluttered shut as Chloe slid her hand into Beca's shorts and touched her for the first time.

Nothing that had come before that night even remotely compared to how Beca's body reacted to Chloe's hand as she slowly explored her folds.

"You are so wet." Chloe moaned as she trailed two fingers up Beca's slit before ghosting over her clit, causing Beca's hips to jerk upwards and a strangled cry to rip from her throat.

"Chloe please." The brunette keened as Chloe continued to torture her with feather light touches that sent waves of pleasure rolling through Beca's body but did nothing to get her any closer to the release that she desperately needed.

Chloe grinned, pressing a kiss to Beca's neck she decided to put the brunette out of her misery, running her fingers down she claimed Beca's lips in a searing kiss as she slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Beca's moan was swallowed by the kiss, but as Chloe began to move her fingers in and out she tore her mouth away from Chloe's. "Oh god Chlo!" she moaned, her hips rising and falling in time with the movement of the older girl's hand.

"Jesus." Chloe breathed as Beca scraped her fingers particularly hard down her back, she responded by using the momentum of her hips to push herself deeper inside the girl under her, Beca's back arched off the floor and a particularly load moan rose up into the night air. Beca squeezed her eyes tightly shut as pleasure racked her body, there wasn't a single part of her that wasn't being set alight by Chloe. Pulling the redhead closer to her she panted in her ear.

"I'm so close Chlo, so close." She barely got the words out before Chloe growled next to her ear, the sound working to drive Beca even harder to the edge that she desperately wanted to fall over. The pressure was building and she could feel her limbs starting to shake as Chloe increased the pace of her hand, pressing herself up against Beca's body until there was no space between them.

"Let go Becs." Chloe whispered next to her ear, kissing the sensitive spot just behind her ear and curling her fingers at the same time. That was it, with a strangled cry Beca fell over the edge and gave into the ecstasy, fireworks exploded behind her eyes and her body felt like it was on fire and freezing over at the same time. She could feel Chloe biting on her neck as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

And it was in that moment that Beca came to a startling, terrifying and not wholly unexpected realisation.

She was in trouble

Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale.

Beca had known deep down for a long time that she viewed Chloe as more than a friend, more than a best friend, but she had put it down to the bubbly redhead's personality, she made everyone feel like they were the most important thing in the universe, but right now, with Chloe inside her and still riding the highs of her climax she allowed herself to believe that maybe, just maybe this was more than an experiment for Chloe, because to the brunette it felt like everything had changed, her whole world had shifted and would never be the same.

As the tremors in her limbs finally subsided Beca became aware of Chloe pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. "You ok?" the redhead mumbled into her skin. Beca looked down, breathing heavily and saw Chloe's baby blue eyes looking up at her almost nervously. Beca chuckled low in her throat and in one movement had rolled them over and trapped Chloe beneath her.

"I am more than ok." She said softly, she was pleased to see the tone of her voice had affected the other girl because her eyes darkened considerably and she strained up to claim Beca's lips in a heated kiss. "I want to touch you." Beca spoke into the kiss, Chloe grinned against her lips and without breaking apart she took hold of Beca's hand and guided it softly down her body, Beca could feel Chloe's abdominal muscles twitching in anticipation as she flattened her palm over the other girl's stomach.

Chloe's breath hitched as Beca finally slid her hand to where she wanted it, groaning loudly when Beca boldly stroked her clit sending tendrils of pleasure snaking through her body like lightning bolts. There was no need for teasing now, watching Beca come undone under her fingers had done more than enough to work Chloe up, Beca groaned against her neck when her fingers slid through slick heat and felt what she had done to the redhead. Chloe bucked her hips slightly as Beca explored, picking up on the signals she was being given Beca drove her fingers inside Chloe, causing her to hiss through gritted teeth and bit down hard on Beca's bottom lip. Beca gasped at the pain but moaned a second later when Chloe's tongue soothed the wound, in retaliation Beca withdrew and thrust hard back into the redhead, Chloe's breath caught in her throat, pulling her face away from Beca's she buried it in the crook of the Beca's neck as the DJ started a relentless pace that had spots forming behind her eyes.

It didn't take long for Chloe to reach her peak, the combination of Beca's lips on her neck, her fingers inside her, and the fact that it was _Beca_ built up like a tsunami inside her, and when it crashed, it crashed harder than it ever had before. Chloe muffled her scream by biting down hard on Beca's shoulder, hearing the brunette grunt loudly, her whole body convulsed and she clung to Beca because she felt like if she let go for even a second then she would go spiralling off into nothingness, Beca was what was keeping her anchored to the world and didn't know what she would do without her.

Both girls were breathing heavily by the time the spots faded from Chloe's eyes, and her body stopped trembling enough so that she could regain control of her limbs to wrap her arms round the smaller woman and pull her closer.

"Wow." Chloe breathed, pressing a kiss to Beca's temple.

"Yeah." Beca replied quietly, snuggling closer to the redhead.

"You ever done that before?" Chloe asked a second later, breath still coming out in pants that were very distracting to Beca who was trying to calm down.

"What?"

"You know, with girls."

"No!"

"Well could have fooled me." Chloe grinned down at the brunette, Beca rolled her eyes.

"So was your experiment everything you wanted?" she asked through a loud yawn.

"Everything and more." Chloe murmured giggling. Lifting her head up and looking around the redhead saw that the sky was starting to get light on the horizon.

"We should head back to the tent, before the others all get up, if I know Aubrey she'll have them up at the crack of dawn with a whistle." Beca groaned and buried her head in Chloe's chest.

"No."

"Come on." Chloe laughed peppering the brunette's neck and face with kisses.

Reluctantly Beca allowed Chloe to pull her to her feet and together the two of them retrieved Chloe's shirt and then headed back to the river to get the rest of their clothes.

As Beca turned to head back to the tent Chloe grabbed her arm and pulling her back kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Beca could swear she actually buckled at the knees and clung to Chloe as she returned the kiss, once again all thoughts of tomorrow and what it would bring banished by the feel of Chloe's lips against her own. She wished it never had to end.

Unfortunately, they both had to pull away, although neither wanted to, and head back to the tent to join the rest of the Bella's.

Everyone was sound asleep when they crawled carefully over the girls to settle back into their original positions. The roots were still digging into Beca's back, there were still far too many bodies pressed against her, still too many smells assaulting her nasal passages, and more thoughts that she knew what to do with swirling around in her head but Beca couldn't help the contented smile that spread across her face. Yes, there would be things too address tomorrow, questions she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to, and of course the marks on both her and Chloe that would be _extremely_ difficult to explain away, but at that moment Beca didn't care and as she shifted to her left again and came face to face with Chloe it was clear from the sparkle in the beautiful baby blue eyes of the redhead that she didn't care either.

Tilting her head up Beca pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips, Spider-man style, feeling the other girl grin against her lips she pulled back, and with her nose brushing Chloe's fell into a blissful sleep, smile still on her face.

Aubrey's whistle woke them all up less than an hour later.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

 **Pirate-x-Girls**


End file.
